Drive trains of this type in motor vehicles have been known for a long time. Thus, a drive shaft like a crankshaft of a drive unit like an internal combustion engine is coupled through an automated friction clutch with a transmission input shaft. The transmission can be a manually or automatically actuated shifting transmission or a dual clutch transmission with two transmission input shafts in which a respective transmission input shaft is coupled with the drive shaft through a friction clutch or the transmission can be a continuously variable chain transmission. Depending on the driving situation, the clutch torque transmitted through the friction clutch is controlled automatically. When starting up the motor vehicle, a startup routine is selected which accelerates the motor vehicle as a function of the torque desired by the driver set by the drive pedal. When only the brake of the motor vehicle is disengaged, the motor vehicle starts creeping.
Due to its configuration and in particular with increasing wear, torque clearances are provided in the transmission which facilitate rotating the transmission input shaft without torque entering e.g. through the gear pairs of the startup gear through the transmission output shaft into the wheels. The control of the friction clutch, for example, a startup- or creeping routine, thus sets a startup torque without considering the rotation clearance at the friction clutch which leads to a swift acceleration of the transmission input shaft which causes a hard impact of transmission components due to the idle travel caused by the rotation clearance when the rotation clearance is used up which causes an annoying comfort degrading noise. This annoying noise occurs even more when the motor vehicle is stopped in creeping operation before the last stop.